Stolen hearts
by kimtarboi622
Summary: Summary: Kairi age 19. Has beautiful ruby, straight, silky hair with a nice hour glass body and blue eyes with hints of purple. But… she is a thief the police have been looking for. Sora age 19 also is a single, shy, single ,nice, single boy… single . Esp
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kairi age 19. Has beautiful ruby, straight, silky hair with a nice hour glass body and blue eyes with hints of purple. But… she is a thief the police have been looking for. Sora age 19 also is a single, shy, single ,nice, single boy… single . Especially around girls that talk to him. Maybe we should put him in a situation and have a little gathering. SxK & RxN

Chapter one: When innocent and guilty meet

* * *

Kairi

It was 2 in the morning. So quiet peaceful and kind of windy. "After her!" yelled a police. Ok maybe one that's.. not so peaceful. Kairi ran through a dark alley with a black ski mask.(A..N: Obviously) There was a dead end and she saw a door. She shot it and went in to the abandoned building and ran up the stair to the roof. She skipped from roof to roof until she reached Destiny Beach. She looked around for cops and found no one and went to her house. She took off her mask and clothes and threw them in the hamper. She got her ladder and climbed it till she touched the ceiling and knocked the middle. A port open and asked to enter the code number 1-2-3-4-5. (A.N: Cops never guess 1-2-3-4-5 so what the heck) She set her money and jewels on the top and closed the ceiling up. She went to The bathroom and took a nice warm bath and after that she got into her pink silky night gown and she went to bed.

_The next day_

The alarm went off and a lazy Kairi slowly opened her beautiful eyes and straighten up. She went to the restroom to brush her teeth and took a nice warm bath. After that she made bacon sausage eggs pancakes with kind of melted butter covered in sweet luqidy syrup. She ate and went to work as a waitress in Twilight restaurant. The most famous restaurant in the city. She got on her outfit which looked like a maid's dress and went to get to her shift.

* * *

Sora

"Hey Riku wait up!" said a boy with messy brown spiky hair to his silver haired blue-green eyed friend.

"Jeez Sora you are always so slow. Hurry, we have to go to work." said Riku.

"Hai"

_At school_

Sora was a teacher and Riku was to. They met since Sora got a new job here. They paid really well. Sora didn't care. He just likes to teach. Most girls have a crush on him and Riku. He just blushes and try to hide it. Riku just shrugs it off. The girls go to school early ever since and the principle was really surprised. Most of them don't pay attention and daydream about them.

"Sora –sensai!" screamed a mob of girls

"I cleaned the room for you!" yelled a girl.

"Can I have your number incase I have trouble with homework!" Yelled another one.

"Wha! Riku lets get to the teachers lounge please!" asked Sora.

They ran around the school and into the teachers lounge.

"Pantpantpant Whew yokata. I thought we were going to get runned over. said Sora.

"Yeah" replied Riku

They heard a giggle and turned around to see Namine. A beautiful girl with hair as yellow as the sun, clear sea blue eyes, and a nice hour glass body.

"Ohayo Namine-san!" greeted Sora

"Uhh uh Oh uhh Namine uh." Riku said acting like a retard.

"Huh?" questioned Namine.

Sora knew he was right. Riku was in loveee with Namine. Namine is just blind. Namine was one of the number one woman wanted in the school by

the boys in school. Riku just told them to back off and they went away.

"He meant good morning." said Sora answering for Riku.

"Yeah uhh thanks Sora." Riku said with gratitude.

The bell ranged.

"Well see you guys later. Maybe we can get a quick lunch later. Ok?" questioned Namine while picking up her stuff.

"You mean like a date!" Riku quickly covered his mouth.

"Huh?" questioned Namine.

"He meant where the place." Sora said quickly covering him.

"O hmm… uhh how about Twilight restaurant? asked Namine.

"Uhh sure!" They said in unison.

"Ok bye!" said Namine and left.

"See ya Riku at 12 ok?" said Sora.

"Yeah" replied Riku.

They went there separate ways and class started. "Alright class, sit down and I will begin roll call."

(A..N: sorry I'm gonna go skip everything to lunch)

Namine, Riku, and Sora met up and they got in Riku's Hyundai XG350L and drove off.

"So Sora you still single" Namine asked

"Yeah I guess." Sora answered.

"O. Ok. If you don't mind I brought a friend over. Her name is Selphie ok?" Namine questioned.

"Ok" Riku and Sora replied.

Selphie and Namine planned on having Sora meet Namine's cousin Kairi. So that's why they are going to Twilight restaurant.

"Uhh Namine? Why are we going to a good restaurant?" questioned Sora.

"Uhh to visit my cousin Kairi. Why?" replied Namine.

"Nothing. No reason. Just wondering." said Sora.

"We are here!" exclaimed Namine.

Everyone got out of the car and went inside the restaurant and a waiter greeted them. He led them to their seats and he said their waitress will be on her way.

Kairi came out and saw her cousin and squeled.

"Oh my gosh! Namine!" Kairi said.

"Kairi!" Namine said.

They hugged each other and separated.

"O Kairi. These are my friends Riku and Sora." Namine introduced.

* * *

Sora's POV

Wow. She is so beautiful. She must be an angel. That body. Those eyes and soft straight ruby hair. Dang. Wait! I shouldn't think about this. O no I'm staring. She caught me what should I do!

End of POV

* * *

Kairi's POV

He looks so dreamy. That wild messy hair and fit body. The way those eyes burn through mind… Wait! I shouldn't think of this… O no he caught me staring. Am I blushing! This can't be!

End of POV

* * *

Normal POV

Namine just smirk and Selphie came in surprised and smirked also.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people well… here you go D

Chapter 2: A new feeling.

"Namine! Kairi!" yelled a emerald eyed brunette hair girl.

"Selphie!" the two cousins said in unison.

"So?" Kairi said.

"So what?" asked Selphie.

"Hows Tidus?" Kairi asked.

"O…uhh…umm…uhhh" Selphie said studdering with a blush as red as blood.

The two cousins giggled until Selphie interrupted seeing the two boys having a question look on their face.

"Hi, I'm Selphie! Wow no wonder Namine likes you! You're so cute!" complementing Riku.

They both blushed and Namine said "Selphie!"

She giggled and saw the target a.k.a Sora.

"Nice to meet you Sora. Namine told me about you to, and about your problem with the students in school." Selphie said.

Sora sighed and nodded.

"O I forgot! Take a seat Selphie. Hear are your menus. Would you guys like something to drink first?" asked Kairi.

"I'll have a sprite" said Sora looking at her as she took his order down on the paper.

"I'll have tapioca milk tea with mini bobos." Said Selphie.

"Water." Riku and Namine said together.

They noticed this and looked into each others eyes and looked away blushing.

"Ok" Kairi said.

"a-arigato K-Kairi- san." Studdered Sora being a nice guy.

"Y-Your welcome Sora-kun." Studdered Kairi and blushed.

Namine saw Sora still blushing even if he put his head a little down and took this as a sign. Then she turned to Selphie and nodded. She nodded back.

"So Sora." Namine started.

"What do you think of Kairi?" Selphie finished Namine's sentence.

"Uhh well umm… I think she is a very beautiful girl?" Said Sora.

"Whos beautiful?" Kairi asked while putting everyone's drink on the table.

"WHAAA! Uhh no one! Uhh no one at all!" Sora said trying to cover himself up.

"Uhh ok well you guys ready to order yeah.

After they ordered they chatted a while until their food came. They ate silently… well except the girls. They just chatted. Well after they ate Kairi

Came and put the bill on the table taking their plates. Namine asked Kairi if she can sleep over at Namine's house. Kairi nodded and left. They paid the bill and put a 15 dollar tip for Kairi until Sora said, "Uhh guys umm I think we should put a twenty-five dollar tip instead of fifteen you know. Since she was very good at this. I mean umm uhh."

Selphie took this as a sign and smirked and said, " Ok lover boy, we'll put more."

"Wait I don't love her! She is just so pretty I mean! Uhh well umm…" Sora couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ok. Whatever you say Sora." Riku said while smiling.

They added more money and went out of the restaurant and took off.

_In the car with Namine, Riku, and Sora_

"You ok Sora? You look red." Asked Riku.

"Uhh yeah don't worry." Stated Sora.

"Ok" Riku said preparing for an ambush of girls.


End file.
